


Me Big Spoon, You Jane

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 17 - Spooning)</p><p>Teddy likes being the big spoon. The problem is that despite height differences, Billy does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Big Spoon, You Jane

“Just go to sleep already.” Billy huffed and glanced at the clock. It was half an hour into tomorrow, and with the current amount of homework Billy still had left, the only way he was to get any sleep was to not finish it. Of course, being him, he was more likely not to sleep a wink that night.   
Knowing this, Teddy stayed up as well, despite being obviously exhausted. He kept yawning and nodding off, even though he was playing one of his favorite games on his handheld console. It was a long day, followed by a demanding basketball practice, and Billy knew Teddy was pooped, even if he did his best to try and hide it.  
He was failing miserably, mind.  
  
“Nah, just one-” Teddy’s speech was interrupted by a yawn that made Billy snicker. “One more level, is-”  
  
“What you said, what, three levels ago?”   
  
Teddy scrunched his nose.   
“It’s a really good part.”  
  
“Ted, you’re falling asleep.” Billy tried to reason before frowning. “So I suggest you go to sleep before I zap you into it.”  
  
“That’s what you said half an hour ago.” Teddy retorted. “I’m not intimidated.”  
  
Billy shook his head and looked at the pile of homework still left for him to do. Normally, he’d have pushed himself and finished it, but Teddy was likely to stay up with him, and Billy wasn’t fond of the idea he’d be keeping Teddy up all night. That is, for this specific reason and not anything funner.  
  
“Ugh, alright. Fine, you win.” Billy declared finally and held his hands up in resignation. “I’ll finish this and go to bed, so… go ahead without me?”  
  
Satisfied, Teddy saved his progress and got out of bed. He stretched first before moving to stand behind Billy.  
“This first.” He remarked idly and placed his hands in Billy’s shoulders. They were tense from the teen crouching over his desk for so long, so Teddy applied a light massage.   
“I had better not find you passed out here in the morning, Kaplan.”  
  
Billy hummed in a distracted manner as he enjoyed the way Teddy worked his tense muscles.  
“I already said I’ll just finish this one…”  
  
Done with the massage, Teddy lowered his hands over Billy’s front, in the process pulling him closer. Billy tilted his head back against Teddy’s stomach and smiled up at the blond, who was freely feeling over Billy’s chest, shoulder, neck, and even face, the caresses lazy and gentle.  
  
“…can’t I just bring a note from Cap saying I didn’t finish it in time because I was busy saving the world?”  
  
“You  _can_. As to how well that’ll work…”  
  
Billy sighed, but soon enough gave Teddy a proper pointed look.  
“Go to sleep, Ted.”  
  
“Don’t be long, Bee.” Teddy requested and leaned down to kiss the top of Billy’s head.  
“I’ll miss you.”  
  
Billy nodded and invested what little energy he had left into finishing at least that current assignment.  
  
–  
  
Teddy had no idea how long he slept before he woke up again. All he knew was that it was still too dark to be awake. He growled lightly and shifted, fully intending to fall back asleep when a voice not his own muttered something from behind him. It made Teddy pay a bit more attention to his surroundings, and what he found was that there was an arm over his waist, legs entangled with his own, and all around a warm body pressed against his back. He could feel the warmth of a slow-paced breath against the back of his neck, and the occasional twitch or subtle movement.  
So; Billy  _did_  manage to come to bed before morning after all, Teddy thought and was quite pleased with this. He wiggled slightly, an act that made Billy growl in his sleep.  
Oh, precious, adorable Bee, Teddy thought, but pulled away the next moment. A short trip to the bathroom was in order, and when Teddy was back to their room he found Billy awake - at least, sort of - and sleepily looking around, most likely for Teddy himself. He turned towards Teddy as soon as the door opened, and the sleep-ridden look of happiness he had on his face made Teddy coo fondly.   
  
“Heh, did I wake you?” Teddy asked quietly as he slid into bed. He took advantage of the fact Billy was still disoriented and slid behind him.   
  
“…no fair.” Billy muttered as he was hugged from behind, and lowered down to the mattress again.  
  
“Sorry, Bee, you’re just that much better as a little-spoon.” Teddy purred and kissed the back of Billy’s head.  
  
“One of these days… I’ll be taller, you’ll see.” Billy muttered, mostly into the pillow. He shifted against Teddy just the same, aiming to get more comfortable against the other.  
  
“Until then, good luck with those sneak attacks. This one worked wonderfully.”  
  
The mage growled at that, but wasn’t half as coherent enough to properly respond. They both settled down, then, quite enjoying their new position.  
  
“You’re comfy.”  
  
“You’re a great little-spoon.”  
  
“I’ll zap you, Altman, so help me.”  
  
“Be gentle ♥”


End file.
